Just a joke
by Shi Natoka-chan
Summary: Naruto diancam seniornya yang juga menyukai Sasuke, pacar Naruto


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Parody, Friendship  
Rated : T  
Pairing : SasuNaru  
Summary : Naruto diancam oleh seniornya yang menyukai pacar Naruto  
Warning : Shonen-ai, gaje, alur kacau. Don't like don't read. Please review

~06:15~

Pagi ini Naruto sedang menggosok giginya di kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil ketika mendengar lagu _Just the Way You Are_ ~ Bruno Mars yang merupakan ringtone Hpnya. Masih dengan mulut yang berbusa Naruto melihat Hpnya. _Private Number._

'Angkat tidak ya?' Naruto masih bingung mau menjawab atau tidak karena dia biasanya tidak pernah menerima telepon _Private Number_. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu Naruto memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hawo? (Halo?)" Naruto berbicara setengah tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh busa. "Halo, ini Naruto, kan? Lebih baik kau selesaikan kegiatan menyikat gigimu dulu sekarang!" kata orang di telepon membuat Naruto heran. "Dwali mana kaw taw au cedang sikwa digi? (Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang sikat gigi?)" tanya Naruto heran. Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya karena orang di telepon tidak menjawab.

"Halo? Kau siapa? Darimana kau tahu aku tadi sedang sikat gigi? Aku kenal kau tidak? Kau tahu nomor Hpku darimana?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi karena ia tidak mengenali suara orang di telepon.

"Berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh tidak berguna seperti itu karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Suara orang dari telepon pasti perempuan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memberimu peringatan! Jauhi dia atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" Naruto makin bingung.

"Dia siapa? Kau siapa sih?" tanya Naruto. Tapi telepon itu sudah mati. Naruto menelan ludah tanda khawatir. Ia takut kalau yang melepon tadi adalah seniornya anak-anak SMA yang dikenal suka menghukum anak-anak SMP sepertinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Konohamaru, murid kelas 7 baru saja disuruh keliling lapangan 20 kali. Padahal lapangannya bisa dibilang besar. Memang Naruto 1 kelas lebih tinggi daripada Konohamaru tapi kan tetap saja...

Naruto merasa sangat menyesal sudah mengangkat telepon tadi.

~12:00~

Naruto hanya mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk di hadapannya. "Hei, Naruto, kau kenapa? Tumben tidak pesan ramen," kata Kiba, salah satu teman dekat Naruto. Mereka sedang berada di kantin bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk makan siang di jam istirahat sekolah.

Naruto pun menceritakan ancaman yang diberikan padanya. Setelah itu Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sibuk berbisik-bisik sendiri. "Naruto, kami rasa kami tahu siapa orang yang mengancammu. Yah.. tidak tahu pasti sih," kata Kiba.

"Siapa?"

"Kami rasa salah satu anak 10 IPA d yang sudah menyukai pacarmu, si Sasuke itu, dari 3 tahun lalu."

"Eh? Masa sih? Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri sehingga kursi yang ia duduki terpelanting ke belakang dan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di kantin. "Ehehe, maaf ya. Kiba, Shika, Chouji, aku mau ke tempat Sasuke dulu ya."

Naruto membetulkan kursi yang tadi jatuh lalu berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

~Depan kelas 10 IPA b~

"Sasu..." kata-kata (baca:seruan) Naruto dipotong oleh salah satu anak kelas itu yang langsung menghadang pintu kelas.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Bayar uang masuk dulu!" seru laki-laki bercadar yang menghadang pintu masuk ke kalas 10 IPA b.

"Kakuzu!" orang yang tadi menghalangi pintu langsung menyingkir begitu merasakan tatapan tajam dari belakangnya. "Ma-maaf, ketua."

"Sasuke!" Naruto melanjutkan seruannya yang tadi terputus sambil langsung loncat memeluk Sasuke. Satu kelas memandangi mereka kesal, tepatnya memandang Naruto kesal. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam saja sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan panggilan sayangnya kepada Naruto.

"Hanya ingin ketemu kok, Teme!"

Sasuke menaikkan alis heran, tiba-tiba Hp Naruto berbunyi lagi. Kali ini dengan ringtone _Nightmare_nya Avenged Sevenfold. "Halo?"

"Halo? Naruto, ini Kak Sakura, kau bisa pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah sekarang kan?"

"Iya. Bisa kok. Dah." Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Teme, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Naruto sambil mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

~Halaman belakang sekolah~

"Kau lama sekali sih? Kami bosan menunggu tahu!"

Naruto baru saja sampai dan ia langsung dicereweti Sakura, salah satu murid kelas 10 IPA d. Mungkin karena Naruto sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai kakak angkatnya, jadi ia tidak takut lagi bila Sakura yang memarahinya. Sakura berada disana bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Maaf ya, kak. Jalannya jauh."

"Dasar berisik! Kami tidak memintamu bicara kan?" Kali ini, Karin, teman dekat Sakura yang memarahiku. Sekarang aku mulai ketakutan. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Naruto, kau sepulang sekolah tidak boleh pulang ke rumah dulu ya!" kata Sakura.

"E-eh?"

"Kami mau mengadakan pesta dan kau akan bertugas membersihkan ruangan yang kami pakai nanti. Tentu saja kau tidak boleh ikut pestanya!" gantian Koyuki yang bicara.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi! Kalau kau tidak mau, Sasuke akan kurebut dan kau akan menyesal seperti yang kukatakan tadi pagi padamu!" seru Sakura. "Kau heran ya? Memang aku yang meneleponmu tad pagi. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke sejak 3 tahun lalu dan aku tidak suka melihat kau jadian dengannya! Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus mematuhi perintah kami semua!"

Naruto hanya bisa bengong sementara Sakura dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto tidak percaya, Sakura yang sudah dianggap kakak tega melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Naruto tahu kalau Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah mulai berpesta keadaan akan sangat berantakkan.

Lagipula sepulang sekolah ia ada janji dengan Sasuke. 'Lebih baik aku batalkan saja janjiku hari ini dengan Sasuke,' pikir Naruto pasrah.

~Pulang sekolah, 14:20~

"Sasuke, a-aku..." Naruto kini sedang berada di gerbang sekolah bersama Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Dobe? Ayo cepat kita jalan," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto menarik tangannya balik membuat Sasuke heran.

"A-aku..."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin kita putus, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tajam karena Naruto terus menggantung kata-katanya. "Bu-bukan kok! Aku mau bilang, kau pulang duluan saja, Teme. Aku tadi dipanggil Kakashi Sensei. Katanya ada urusan penting. Lama lagi."

"Hn."

"Ka-kau tidak marah kan, Teme?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya ber-hn. "Yey! Sasuke baik deh!" seru Naruto padahal tidak tahu arti hn-nya Sasuke. Lagi, ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi Sasuke, lalu lari meninggalkannya.

~Aula sekolah, 18:00~

Huff~! Naruto mengelap beberapa tetes keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. 'Akhirnya selesai juga. Demi Sasuke sih. Kalau tidak aku sih tidak mau repot-repot begini.' Ia sudah bekerja sejak 2 jam lalu dan baru selesai sekarang. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ketika Naruto mau pulang, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul membuat Naruto terdiam di tempat.

"Kak Sakura, aku sudah selesai membersihkan ruangannya. Aku boleh pulang kan?" kata Naruto yang sekarang sudah takut juga pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum manis, tapi menakutkan di mata Naruto.

"Aku mohon, Kak Sakura. Tadi saja Sasuke hampir marah padaku. Aku mau meneleponnya." Tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. "Bukannya bagus ya, kalau Sasuke marah denganmu? Kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke jadi lebih besar kan?"

Tanpa sadar mata Naruto memanas. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Sasuke direbut orang lain, termasuk Sakura. Lagipula ia dan Sasuke baru jadian 2 minggu.

Sakura melotot kaget melihat Naruto mulai menangis. "Sekarang A-aku ha-harus apalagi, kak supaya bi-bisa pulang?" tanya Naruto teputus-putus karena menahan tangis. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa jadi cengeng seperti itu.

"Jangan nangis dong!" Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak enak karena masih membentak Naruto yang sedang menghapus air matanya. "Iya, kak! Aku sudah tidak nangis lagi."

"Baiklah. Kau belum boleh pulang karena..." Sakura menjentikkan jarinya sekali.

"Happy April's Fool Days, Naruto!" Dari luar kelas tampak Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan teman-teman Sakura datang membawa sebuah kotak besar yang dibungkus kertas kado. "E-eh?" Naruto terlihat kebingungan apalagi melihat Sasuke bersender di kusen pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menyeringai kecil.

"April's Fools apa?" tanya Naruto heran. "April's Fool Days, Naruto!" jawab Sakura. "Apa itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Pose berpikir yang sangat lucu di mata Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris ya, Naruto? Itu artinya April Mop, tahu!" jawab Sakura gemas sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Adu-duh. Ma-masa sih?" Naruto mengelus pipinya yang sakit karena dicubit Sakura. Yang ditanya mengangguk kecil. "Jadi..." kalihatannya Naruto masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Naruto. Aku sama sekali tidak suka Sasuke. Kiba yang merencanakan untuk mengerjaimu hari ini!" Naruto mengerjapkan matany beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya lari ke Kiba lalu menjitak kepalanya keras-keras. "Kiba sialan!" Yang dijitak malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

"Oh, ya, Naruto. Tuh hadiah buat kerja kerasmu. Merepotkan!" tahu kan siapa yang berbicara? Naruto secepat kilat membuka kadonya. "Kawaii~!" Naruto berteriak seperti perempuan ketika melihat boneka rubah oranye yang sangat lucu. Naruto langsung memeluk boneka itu "mulai sekarang namamu Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Yang lain hanya sweat drop melihat Naruto yang sangat _over reacting _itu. "Kau masih punya 1 hadiah lagi loh, Naruto," kata Sakura. "Eh? Apa-apa?" ketakutan yang Naruto rasakan tadi sekarang hilang entah kemana. Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih menunggu hadiahnya. Tangan Naruto terjulur ke depan, tapi...

CUP!

Mata Naruto sukses membulat mengetahui seorang Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tangan Naruto yang tadi terjulur ke depan dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke sedangkan tangan satunya masih memeluk Kyuubi.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman pertama Naruto setelah 2 menit lebih. Kiba bersiul keras membuat muka Naruto sukses memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"TEME!" kelas yang sudah rapi pun kembali berantakkan karena ulah Naruto yang sibuk mengejar Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain di sore menjelang malam yang bahagia itu.

~OWARI~

~OMAKE, hampir 1 tahun kemudian~

"Hei, Kak Sasuke, Kak Sakura! Kesini deh!" seru Kiba. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, sudah merencanakan hal baru untuk mengerjai Naruto di April Mop 2 hari lagi. Kalian mau bergabung?"

"Pasti seru!"

~OWARI2~

A/N:

Hai, Minna-san. Nako makasih banget kalian mau baca fic Nako yang pertama di-publish. Maaf banget kalau banyak yang salah.

Jangan protesin Nako karena publish fic-nya ga sesuai waktunya, ya. Soalnya Nako bingung mau bikin one-shot pembuka kayak gimana.

Nako juga butuh bantuan soal Genre. Nako masih bingung cara nentuin Genre fanfic, jadi buat yang ini, genrenya Parody and Friendship aja deh.

Thanks banget buat semua yang mau me-review. Tapi jangan di-flame ya.

Arigato Gozaimazu


End file.
